Rocket Launcher
}} 350,000 960 to instantly build | blueprints = 6''' pieces '''750 to instantly complete | attachments = None | fire rate = }} The Rocket Launcher is a special weapon in Dead Trigger 2. Overview The Rocket Launcher is the second heavy weapon to be unlocked. Its blueprint is revealed at Tech level 4, and it requires Gunsmith level 6 to be built. It is identical to the M202 rocket launcher used by the US in the Vietnam War Summary The Rocket Launcher is a four barreled rocket launcher that fires homing rockets. It is extremely heavy, reducing the player who carries it to a walking speed, but this is balanced by its firepower. It can one-shot every zombie in a 20 metre radius and can kill every special zombie in as little as three direct hits. It's advised to be used only when there is a large horde, a special zombie, in case of emergency or just for fun, but definitely not as primary; it only houses four rockets, an extremely low portability (as stated above), and a two second delay between each shot and or when attempting to swap weapons. This means that the weapon is not recommended for rushers, but it is perfect for a heavy weapon specialist or explosive enthusiast due to the range, the clear sights and the ease of use. Tips: * With just 4 rockets in total coupled with slow movement speed and rate of fire, this weapon is highly situational, thus it is highly recommended to pair this with assault rifles since most assault rifles cover most combat situations, making them some of the most versatile weapons in the game. * It is also ill-advised to use this weapon on lone specials due to the very low total ammunition count; it can take up to 3-4 rockets to down specials. As much as possible, use this only when there's are large group of zombies that are with the special or when there is an oil barrel nearby. * While the Rocket Launcher is generally best paired with an assault rifle, pairing this with a machinegun can work out very well on Defend missions because of its ability to instantly destroy large mobs of walkers. * Overall, this weapon, while highly situational, is very useful if used correctly; the massive lethal splash radius being the main reason. It is not unusual to get 5-6 kills in one shot if used on crowds and this trait will prove to be very useful at high levels. # Pros & Cons Upgrades Gallery Flashtrailer.jpg|Rocket Launcher in the trailer Trivia * This is the first rocket launcher released in the Dead Trigger series. * There is an insignia for Shadowgun on the cover of the Rocket Launcher. * This weapon not just deals the highest damage per shot, but also holds the least ammo in the game. * In the 0.5.0 Update, the name was changed from "Flash" to "Rocket Launcher". * This is the only weapon to have a reticle unique from all the others. * This is one of the heaviest weapons in the game. * This is one of three weapons in the game that have no reserve ammo, with the others being the Minigun (Dead Trigger 2) and the Area-51 Gun. * The weapon's crosshair is used as the weapon's scope reticle. References Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Weapons Category:Special Weapons